A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fall suppressing device for use on a vehicle that is configured for riding on descending and ascending escalators, and more particularly to a fall suppressing device for a cart which is moved onto steps of an escalator, for example in an airport,and then rides up or down on steps of the escalator.
B. Description of the Background Art
In large transportation centers, such as airports, handcarts or pushcarts are usually provided for transporting large pieces of luggage such as suitcases and duffle bags. Travelers put their luggage on the carts when moving around the airport. Since there are many escalators in airports, it is very convenient if persons using the carts can move up or down on the escalator together with their carts.
However, in a middle section of the escalator, the inclination of the escalator is a maximum and there is a large level or height difference between adjacent steps. Therefore, the cart on an inclined section of the escalator move due to the forces of gravity and may begin to move with respect to the escalator and fall if the cart is not adequately positioned on the escalator. Such movement of the cart is difficult to avoid given the inclined structure of the escalator.
As a manner for preventing fall of the cart, the cart may be equipped with a fall suppressing member which can contact one or more steps of the escalator when the cart becomes inclined on the escalator. If wheels of the cart are on rear edges of the steps, the cart may fall from the steps when inclined. Even in this case, however, the fall suppressing member eventually will contact a neighboring lower step and thereby should prevent further movement.
The cart provided with such an fall suppressing member is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 6-60576 (1994).
Even in the above cart provided with the fall suppressing member for suppressing continuous falling, it is desirable to suppress the falling more reliably for improving the safety. For this purpose, it is advantageous to provide the cart a means for braking when it is on the escalator.
As can be seen from the cart disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Publication No. 6-60576, the cart in the airport is generally provided with a brake which is controlled by a vertical motion of a cart handle. When the handle returns to a vertically middle position or is released, the brake is applied. When the handle is moved upward or downward, the brake is released. After moving the cart onto the escalator, therefore, an operator must return the handle to the middle position or must release the handle to apply the brake, which was released when the cart was not on the escalator.
However, it is unavoidable that the cart falls onto the neighboring step due to the structure of the escalator. When falling, the operator often tends to hold unconsciously the cart handle. As a result, the handle may be moved upward or downward from the middle position, and thereby the brake may be released. Particularly on the escalator, the cart is inclined, and therefore it is difficult to keep the brake engaged when continuously holding and maintaining the handle at the middle position.
If the cart is inclined on the up escalator, the handle moves toward the operator. If it is inclined on the escalator as it moves downward, the handle moves away from the operator. In these cases, the operator must move on the steps, and therefore the brake is liable to be released unless the operator releases the handle.